


Together Forever

by just_a_trashbag



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, didn't detail genders so u can choose, thats why i have all the relationship pair thingys selected, two people in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_trashbag/pseuds/just_a_trashbag
Summary: friends to lovers type storyshakespearean sonnet stylethe like one love story i've written
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Poems by trashbag





	Together Forever

Two young children playing with each other,  
Laughing joyously together with glee.  
That day an innocent love blooms between,  
The children sitting beneath the oak tree.

Ten years go by, two teenagers in love,  
Awkward confessions, loving affection,  
Messy kisses and red painted blushes.  
A bond that never breaks, their connection.

Another year goes by, now they are wed.  
Matching rings and two delightful children.  
One handsome boy and one beautiful girl,  
The strength of their love showed, never hidden

They grew old together, never apart.  
Withering away, connected at heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally put blood sweat and tears into this WHY DO SHAKESPEAREAN SONNETS HAVE SO MANY RULES LIKE BRUH  
> anyway it took me like two weeks to finish because pROcrAstiNAtiOn


End file.
